


Misfits and Mayhem

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Daybreakers - Freeform, Found Family, Post-Season/Series 01, Sick Character, Sickfic, actually the swearing is a lot more toned down but it's still there, but he has a very supportive tribe around him, especially angelica, josh is straight up not having a good time, sick Josh wheeler, there are not nearly enough fics for this show, there is canon level swearing, they all rally to take care of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Josh comes down with an unknown illness and his new tribe has to figure out what it is and how to treat him. This gets a little tricky when the only one of them who has studied biology beyond a high school level is a ghoulie witch and most of the medical equipment and supplies are held by an opposing tribe.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Josh, you should get some sleep,” Angelica said, interrupting his conversation with KJ. Josh had his hand on the back of his neck and had been rolling his head like his neck was stiff, but when she spoke to him he stopped and dropped his hand.

"I'm fine, I just think I slept weirdly, my neck's a little sore," Josh said, attempting to play it off. 

"I'm not just talking about that," Angelica pressed. Next to her, she saw Wesley’s attention shift from Turbo to Josh. Angelica had been watching Josh closely for the past couple of days. She liked to observe everyone, but she had paid specific attention to him because knew that Sam Dean’s rejection had been hard on Josh. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he didn’t really know her and that she wasn’t the perfect girl he had built up in his head. He wasn’t handling her leaving and starting her own tribe well. Angelica knew he hadn’t been sleeping and he currently was pale and had circles under his eyes that looked like bruises.

There was an actual bruise on his cheek from when Angelica had punched him when he’d finally told them how he and Sam and broken up, but they’d moved past that and that was a story for another time.

Part of the problem was no one knew what to expect from Sam Dean and her tribe. No one had heard anything from her in the week since they’d gone their separate ways and she wasn’t acknowledging their requests to meet.

Her new tribe might be friendly with the Daybreakers or maybe they’d just stay out of each other’s way entirely. Or, the most probable outcome in Angelica’s opinion was that Sam Dean was gathering people and resources to launch an attack on the Daybreakers. Josh hadn’t said it out loud yet, but Angelica was pretty sure he’d come to the same conclusion. He spent most of his time wandering around the mall, making sure every exit was barricaded. 

“She’s right dude, you look like death warmed over,” Wes commented, bringing Angelica’s thoughts back to the present.

“I’m fine, I just...I need to know what Sam is planning.” Josh said, signing as he talked since everyone in the room, including Victoria, had started to pay attention to their conversation. “We lost some of our people to her tribe, not to mention all of the Jocks.”

“Mhhm” Grunted Turbo. They were slowly teaching him and the other members of the tribe how to sign, but Turbo still preferred to communicate in grunts most of the time.

“Almost all of the Jocks,” Josh corrected with an eye roll.

“And you gained some of us,” Signed Victoria. It was true that the Cheermazons had sided with Josh, but they were low on numbers and a good many of them were still injured. The Cheermazons had taken her and Ms. Crumble in, so Angelica had welcomed them into the Daybreakers with open arms, but she knew they were more of a drain on resources than anything else.

“It’s not enough,” Angelica said. “Sam Dean is well-loved and ridiculously charismatic. She is slowly uniting all of the Tribes into one super Tribe,” Angelica pointed out and immediately wished she hadn’t. Josh paled even further and an uneasy silence fell over the group.

“Then let’s do some recruiting of our own,” KJ said, standing up. Angelica was still occasionally surprised when she spoke in English. “There are plenty of other kids who feel like outcasts or who don’t buy into the Sam Dean hype. Let’s find them and bring them into the Daybreakers.”

“That’s a good plan,” Wesley spoke up. He was still watching Josh closely and Angelica saw a flicker of concern on his face.

“Misfits and mayhem,” was what Ms. Crumble had to offer.

“Okay, so how do we find these misfits?” Josh asked, but before anyone could answer him, Ms. Crumble stood up and started shuffling out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Angelica called to her.

“Hungry,” she grunted in response. She kept heading towards the door, but when she passed by Josh she froze. The witch leaned in close and sniffed him. Josh’s eyes widened and he looked at Angelica, silently asking her if he was about to get eaten. Angelica shook her head at him, but just in case she moved to the pair and put her hand on Ms. Crumble’s shoulder.

“Let’s go get you some food that’s not Josh.”

“Wouldn’t eat him,” She said and everyone relaxed. “He doesn’t smell right,” She added and scuttled out of the door, leaving a confused group of kids behind her.

“What...what did that mean?” Wes asked.

“I have no idea,” Josh said, but there was an odd tone to his voice that Angelica couldn’t decipher.

“Anyways,” Miryam spoke up. “I can help find people. When we recruited for the Cheermazons we snuck coded messages into all of the territories. I bet I could do it again.”

“I can help,” Victoria signed.

“I can also send one over the gamer channels. I still have access,” KJ said, sending a look in Josh’s direction.

“I’ll go with you,” Josh responded immediately.

“You should stay and get some sleep, I can go,” Angelica offered just as quickly.

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re out there anyway,” Josh said, shaking his head and then wincing slightly.

“Then we’ll both go,” Angelica stated. Josh gave her an exasperated look but appeared to be too tired to fight about it. With a sigh, he nodded his head at her. “Great, let’s go get ready,” She said.

The group went their separate ways. Some went to make up a code that misfits would be able to crack and some went to gather supplies for the two different groups. Angelica was heading to get supplies when Wesley grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the shops.

“What’s up?” She asked, noting his squirreliness. 

“Do you think Josh is okay?”

“He’s the new leader of a group of misfit kids who may or may not be about to battle a super Tribe lead by his ex. I’m guessing not,” Angelica deadpanned.

“But besides all of that, he looks like he might keel over any second,” Wesley insisted.

“I know, but short of knocking him out and tying him to a bed, figuring out the Sam Dean situation is the only way to get him to chill the fuck out.”

“I know…” Wes said. “I just wish he didn’t feel a need to take so much of the responsibility onto his shoulders.”

“If you are so worried maybe you should come with us.”

“No, someone needs to stay and guard the mall. Besides, if I come then Turbo will insist on coming and then our stealth mission won’t be so stealthy,” Wesley pointed out.

“You’re probably right.”

“Can you guys at least take a car?” 

“That also takes the stealth out of the mission, Wes,” Angelica said.

“I know, but the territories are shifting and we don’t know where everyone is now. If something goes wrong I want you to have a quick escape,” Wesley insisted. Angelica thought about how Josh had told her they'd bribed the 4H club for safe passage. No one was certain, but there was a strong chance that the 4H club would side with Sam Dean.

“Fair enough…but you’re gonna have to convince KJ and Josh of that fact.”

“No problem,” Wes said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did we really have to park so far away?” Angelica complained as they walked down a very long road to get to wherever this gamer setup was. KJ shot her an annoyed look but Angelica silently gestured in Josh’s direction. She wasn’t complaining for her own sake.

Josh was trailing behind them, opting to hold his skateboard instead of riding it which sent up alarm bells. He was pale and sweaty and didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything they said. He'd put his sunglasses on as soon as they stepped out into the sunlight so it was hard to make out his expression, but he kept holding his head or rubbing the back of his neck when he thought they weren't looking. Angelica figured he was probably nursing a pretty bad headache on top of everything else.

“I think this is more than a few missed nights of sleep,” KJ whispered.

“He’s sick,” Angelica agreed, voicing her fears.

KJ walked over to Josh and he jumped when she put her hand on his forehead. “Josh, you’re burning up,” KJ said, her voice laced with both worry and anger. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’m fine,” Josh said, nudging her hand aside. “It’s just a cold. I get them all the time, it will go away in a couple of days.” He sounded so sure of himself that Angelica almost believed him. She wanted to believe him because then she had nothing to worry about. But something in her gut was telling her that this was more than a cold.

“You still shouldn’t hide the fact that you are sick from your tribe, and you sure as hell shouldn’t leave the safety of the mall when you aren't feeling well,” Angelica said, her voice coming out harsh. She was more concerned than mad, but she still wasn’t great at showing her concern for those she loved.

“I’m fine,” Josh said again and he pushed past them and started walking. “How about we get this over with and then I’ll take a nap back at the mall while we wait for people to show up.” He took a couple more steps and then paused when he noticed Angelica and KJ had yet to follow him. “Seriously guys, we’re all the way out here, let’s just do it already. I’m okay,” He said and resumed his walk.

KJ and Angelica exchanged a look. Neither of them was thrilled about the situation, but they weren’t really sure what they could do about it in the current moment. There was no way they were getting Josh back to the car without completing their mission. And he was right, they were all the way out there. That left them with only one feasible option.

“Work fast,” Angelica said as they hurried to catch up with Josh.

*****

“We good?” Josh asked. “That nap is actually beginning to sound like a good idea.” Angelica and KJ exchanged a worried look at the fact that Josh was admitting he didn’t feel well.

"Is your head still hurting?" Angelica asked and Josh raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. "Oh come on, you aren't that good at hiding things."

"Yeah, a bit, I think some rest might help, so are we good?"

“Yes, the people we are looking for should be able to decipher this code and will meet us at the chosen place 48 hours from now,” KJ said.

“Great, now let’s get out of here,” Angelica responded. They all stood up, but Josh stumbled, catching himself against the wall.

“I’m okay,” He said before they could say anything. “I just stood up too fast.”

“Uh-huh,” Angelica said, digging out a water bottle from her backpack and handing it to him. “Here, our bodies need more water when we’re sick. You’re probably dehydrated.”

“Thanks,” Josh said, taking a small sip of the water. He gave KJ a slightly annoyed look when she put the back of her hand on his forehead.

“You feel hotter,” She said and then turned and started rummaging through some containers that were on the ground. She finally pulled out a white box with a red cross on it.

“You think something in there can help Josh?” Angelica asked.

“The Gamers were really good about keeping their medical supplies stocked,” KJ said and opened the medkit. She took out a bottle of pills and gave two of them to Josh. “Here, these should help with the fever. We can evaluate your other symptoms and decide if you need something stronger back at the mall.”

“Thanks,” Josh said and swallowed the pills.

The trio climbed out and started to make their way back up to the car. Josh flinched as soon as they were out in the sunlight and put on his sunglasses. Angelica noticed with increasing anxiety how slowly and delicately Josh was moving. Whatever it was he had, it was definitely not just a cold.

KJ fell into step next to Josh and wrapped her arm around his waist. It might look like it was just a couple-y thing to do, except for how heavily Josh was leaning on her.

“I’ll go see if I can get the car closer,” Angelica said and started to run ahead. She hadn’t made it more than ten feet when she heard a shout from KJ. Angelica turned around just in time to see the two of them go crashing to the ground as Josh went completely limp. KJ managed to keep Josh’s head from hitting the concrete, but they both fell pretty hard.

“Josh! KJ!” Angelica yelled as she ran back to them.

“Ouch,” KJ groaned from underneath Josh. Angelica helped her roll Josh’s unconscious form off of her and Angelica cradled his head in her lap. She took off his sunglasses and brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead, flinching at how hot his skin was.

“Are you okay?” Angelica asked, noticing how slow KJ was to get up. She held up her arm, which was supporting some pretty nasty road rash. 

“Nothing I haven’t experienced a hundred times before while skating,” KJ said, flinching when she flexed her wrist. “Might’ve sprained this though.”

“Let me wrap it,” Angelica said, knowing she’d seen an ace bandage in the medkit.

“We need to get Josh out of the sun and back home,” KJ protested.

“And in order to do that we need to carry him, which will be easier to do if that wrist is wrapped,” Angelica pointed out. KJ took out the wrap and gave it to Angelica who wrapped her wrist to the best of her ability.

“I’ll bring the car as close as I can, you stay with him,” KJ said and before Angelica could respond the other girl was sprinting off.

Angelica took of Josh’s bandana and dumped some water on it. It wasn’t cold, but at least it was something. Josh scrunched up his face and shifted slightly when she put the wet cloth on his forehead, but he didn’t show any other signs of waking up.

“You know, I’m getting real tired of having to save your butt all the time,” Angelica said, hoping to get a reaction out of him. “You’re such a doofus. When you get better we are going to have to have a talk about self-care and the importance of being honest with your tribe. You absolute fuckin’ moron,” Angelica continued, trying to keep her cool. If they were going to make it back to the mall in one piece, both Josh and KJ needed her to focus. 

She didn’t know a lot about illnesses and medicine. She’d had an anatomy and physiology tutor, but he’d been one of the more boring ones and she hadn’t been as interested in his subject. She wasn’t going to become a doctor or anything, so she hadn’t seen a need to pay attention during his sessions.

She was regretting that now as Josh’s skin burned her through his t-shirt.

With her rudimentary knowledge, Angelica went through possible diagnoses in her head. It could be the flu. Obviously not a single kid had gotten a flu shot since the bombs went off. Hopefully, if it was the flu or some other kind of bacterial infection they could just give him a couple of rounds of antibiotics and he would be fine.

It could also be an infection spreading from one of the numerous cuts on Josh’s body. God knows they were all covered in a lot of cuts and nothing was really clean anymore. Angelica made a mental note to check Josh over for any injuries that looked infected. If that was the case, then they’d simply give him more antibiotic slime and then he’d be good to go.

If Josh had pretty much anything else wrong with him, then Angelica feared they would be out of their depth. Ms. Crumple might be able to help a little bit, but her medical knowledge was also limited. Angelica didn’t know what they would do if the medicines they had on hand couldn’t help Josh. The pharmacy’s had all been picked clean and Sam Dean’s tribe held most of the medical supplies.

“You’ll be okay,” Angelica said, forcibly bringing herself out of the dark place her thoughts had let her. She ran the now hot bandana across Josh’s cheek lightly. “It’s going to be okay,” She said, more for her benefit than his.

The squeal of brakes made Angelica’s heart race. She waited with bated breath to see who it was and let out a sigh of relief when KJ appeared from in between two crashed cars on the road.

“I can’t get it any closer, it’s just past those cars,” KJ said, sounding out of breath.

“We’ll just have to carry him,” Angelica said with a sigh.

“I’ll take his head,” KJ said immediately. Angelica wanted to argue that with her wrist, she was better suited to take his feet, but one look at the scared expression on KJ’s face had her shutting her mouth.

“Okay,” Angelica said and helped KJ hook her forearms under Josh’s arm so that her wrist wasn’t taking too much strain. Angelica then picked up his feet and the pair shuffled awkwardly towards the car. They had to stop to take a breather once, but they managed to get Josh settled in the back seat of the car with his head on KJ’s lap. Angelica immediately climbed into the driver’s seat and drove as fast as she dared back to the mall.

“How is he?” She asked when Josh groaned in the back seat. They were five minutes away from the mall. Angelica spared a look into the back seat and saw KJ shake her head.

“Not great. He keeps half waking up, but it’s obvious he’s not really aware of what’s going on,” KJ said and Angelica pressed the gas pedal down to the floor, praying they made it to the mall without any other complications.


	3. Chapter 3

The car was barely in park when Angelica hopped out of it.

“I’ll go get some help to carry him in,” She said and ran into the mall. The first people she found were Wesley and Turbo cuddled up on a bench. When they saw her run in they both straightened up and looked at her in alarm.

“What happened? Is it Josh?” Wesley asked, figuring out the problem almost immediately.

“Yeah he’s really sick...he collapsed,” Angelica said. Wesley and Turbo had stood up before she’d finished talking. “He’s still out in the car with KJ. You go help her and I’ll find Ms. Crumble.” 

"We've got him," Wes assured her, but the fear in his eyes took away from his comforting words. They ran their separate directions. Angelica saw Victoria before anyone else and quickly went up to her.

“The witch?” Angelica signed, more grateful than ever before that she picked up on things so quickly. Victoria pointed at a clothing store across the way. Angelica signed, “Thank you” and started to leave, but Victoria put her hand on her arm to stop her.

“What’s wrong?” She signed.

“Josh.”

“Where?” Victoria asked, not needing any more information.

“Scott Living,” Angelica answered. She wasn’t really sure if Victoria would be able to help, but the girl was obviously worried about him and wanted to see him. Besides, more brains working on diagnosing Josh certainly wouldn’t hurt.

As Victoria hurried off to the furniture store, Angelica went back to finding Ms. Crumble. She found the witch in the back of the clothing store, playing with her severed doll heads.

“Crumble, I need you to come with me,” Angelica said, taking her arm and gently pulling her off the floor. Ms. Crumble hastily scooped up her dolls and allowed Angelica to lead her away. “It’s Josh, he’s sick. I’m not sure what’s wrong with him, but you helped him before and you helped Turbo, so maybe you’ll be able to help Josh again. I don’t know if he needs antibiotics or something else, but you used to be a biology teacher so maybe you know more than all of us and maybe you can figure out what's wrong with him.” Angelica knew she was speaking fast, but the witch seemed to be following her rambling.

“Josh smelled funny,” Ms. Crumble said as she nodded. Angelica froze in her tracks causing Crumble to knock into her.

“You knew...you knew this morning that he was sick,” Angelica said, her voice shaking slightly.

“I didn’t know what it meant,” Ms. Crumble said with a shrug. Angelica forced down her annoyance by reminding herself that this situation was as new to Ms. Crumble as it was to everyone else. The witch was still learning about how the bombs had changed her biology.

“Okay, if anyone else ever smells funny, Ms. Crumble, please let me know immediately,” Angelica said and resumed their speed walk.

“Okie dokie,” Ms. Crumble said and shuffled faster to keep up with Angelica.

They were a few feet away from the furniture store when Angelica heard yelling. She let go of Ms. Crumble’s arm and started running. When she entered the store she found Wesley and Turbo struggling to keep Josh on the bed as he fought against them.

“His fever is too high, he’s delirious and doesn’t know where he is!” KJ said when she saw Angelica. She was holding her wrist and standing back away from the bed looking helpless.

Angelica quickly climbed onto the bed next to Josh and put her hands on his chest, using most of her body weight to push him down.

“Josh! Josh, it’s me, Angelica, you are safe,” Angelica said, but Josh kept struggling. “Josh, look at me, Josh! You are in the mall, everything is okay. Josh!” She tried again. Josh’s eyes finally focused on her and he stilled.

“Angelica?” He asked and then promptly passed out. A heavy silence fell over the group as Angelica climbed off of the bed and Wesley and Turbo stepped back. Nobody moved until Ms. Crumble came walking in. Angelica had completely forgotten about the witch in all of the excitement.

They all held their breath as Ms. Crumble went up to Josh. Her examination was less than conventional and definitely included some slightly odd things, but at this point, everyone trusted Ms. Crumble enough to give her some space. Partway through her examination, Victoria entered with her arms full of all of the medical supplies they had. She put them down next to the supplies KJ had taken from the gamers.

“I wasn’t sure what he’d need, so I brought everything,” She signed.

“He needs fluids and something to bring down his fever,” Ms. Crumble said and Angelica was surprised to see that she was looking at Victoria.

“Ms. Crumble, do you know ASL?” Wesley asked.

“Of course,” the witch said as she went over and started rifling through the medical supplies and then started hooking up and IV to Josh. They all exchanged a surprised look, but no one said anything, not wanting to interrupt her while she worked. She was injecting medicine into the IV when Angelica’s patience ran out.

“So what’s wrong with him?”

“Dunno,” Ms. Crumble said with a shrug.

“Dunno? Did she just say ‘dunno’?” Wesley asked in shock.

“Yes I think she did,” KJ answered him. “If you don’t know what’s wrong with him then what are you treating him for?”

“Dehydration and a fever,” Ms. Crumble said in a matter-of-fact way.

“Yes, but don’t we need to treat the root of his sickness? Shouldn’t you give him antibiotics or something? I can make some slime,” Angelica said.

“Antibiotics can be bad without a diagnosis,” The witch said.

“So how do we get a diagnosis?” Prodded Wes.

“We don’t have any medical equipment, so we wait for Josh to wake up and then we ask him about his symptoms,” Ms. Crumble answered. The groans from around the room told Angelica that everyone else was as frustrated at that solution as she was.

“Right, because he was so forthcoming about his fever and headache,” Angelica responded with an eye roll.

“Headache?” Wesley asked.

“Yeah, I could tell his head was bothering him and he finally admitted it hurt on the mission,” Angelica said.

“I don’t know if this has anything to do with him being sick, or maybe he just actually slept on it wrong, but his neck was also sore. He was definitely downplaying how much it hurt,” KJ added.

“Out!” Ms. Crumble screamed suddenly, causing everyone to jump. “Now, everyone out now!” She yelled when no one moved. Her last shout spurred them into movement and they all hurried out, except for Angelica who looked at Josh’s still form.

“I’m not leaving him alone.”

“Yes you are, unless you want to end up like that,” Ms. Crumble said, pointing at Josh. Her words were enough to surprise Angelica into moving.

“Ms. Crumble, what the fuck?” Wesley asked when they caught up to the others.

“Mhmm?” Turbo asked, which everyone assumed was an echo of Wesley’s question.

“You know what he has,” Angelica stated.

“Yes, sort of, I think…” The witch said, not exactly inspiring confidence.

“And?” Victoria signed when she didn’t continue.

“It could be meningitis, it often causes fever, headaches, and neck pain,” Ms. Crumble said. Victoria sat down on the bench, looking alarmed.

“Is it treatable?” Wesley asked.

“Yes, but there are several strains of bacteria that cause meningitis and without knowing which one is causing Josh to get sick, I won’t be able to cure it,” Ms. Crumble said, sounding more like her old, biology teacher self than she had in a while.

“Okay, so how do we figure out which bacteria it is?” KJ prompted.

“Spinal tap,” Ms. Crumble said and everyone winced.

“We don’t have the tools for that, or what we would need to analyze the sample, or local anesthesia to help Josh with the pain,” Angelica said, feeling stressed.

“Can’t we just treat him for all of the strains?” KJ said, sounding as stressed and worried as Angelica felt.

“I can only do one round of antibiotics at a time and if the first one or two I choose don’t work, Josh might not make it to a third,” The witch said, bringing to the forefront the reality that Josh might die if they didn’t do something quickly. Victoria made a sound like she was holding back a sob and Wesley sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

“Meningitis is contagious, right? That’s why we’re out here?” Wes asked.

“Yes, group living situations increase the likelihood of an outbreak. We are going to need to keep him quarantined and I suggest everyone else wears masks and washes their hands frequently to avoid infection. We will start seeing symptoms soon if anyone else caught the disease,” Angelica said, remembering a paper she’d read about a Meningitis epidemic that had swept through a college campus.

“Okay,” KJ said and turned to walk back into Scott Living.

“KJ!” Wes and Angelica shouted at the same time. Turbo also grunted something that they all took to be KJ’s name.

“I got vaccinated for pretty much every disease I could when I came here,” KJ said, turning to face them. “Even though the Meningitis vaccine isn’t required, my worrywart of a mother made me get vaccinated for all of the strains they have vaccines for. But since they can’t vaccinate for all of the types, there’s a mask in the medkit I can wear. I’ll find an isolated location for Josh and then stay with him. I just...I don’t want him to be alone,” she admitted.

“Okay,” Angelica agreed. She knew it was risky, but she didn’t want Josh to be alone either and KJ was right, they needed to move him somewhere away from the rest of the kids.

“You guys should tell everyone what’s going on and figure out a way to get the equipment and supplies we need,” KJ said, walking away without waiting for a response.

“I’ll help her!” Crumble yelled and ran after KJ.

Angelica went over and kneeled in front of Victoria who had her head in her hands. She tapped the girl on the shoulder and when Victoria looked up, she signed, “Are you okay?”

“We need to help him,” Victoria signed back, tears streaming down her face.

“We will,” Wes said from next to Victoria and Angelica signed it for her since she wasn’t looking at him.

“Meningitis can cause some serious side effects if it is left untreated. One of those side effects is hearing loss,” Victoria signed.

“Is that how you…?”

“That’s how I became Deaf, I contracted it as a baby.”

“I’m sorry,” Wesley signed, he knew that phrase because that was one of the things they’d been trying to teach Turbo.

“We can’t let that happen to Josh,” Victoria signed with a fierce look in her eye.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Angelica asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the user mayfriend who 100% figured out it was Meningitis!! I am impressed you put all of my clues together!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm not sure yet how many chapters this will end up being, but I'm gonna try my hardest to post on a fairly regular basis!! Also, don't worry, there is a lottttt more angst coming up next chapter.
> 
> Also, if you have any other requests for this fandom please let me know!!


End file.
